Numerous types of panels or work pieces have devices attached thereto for various purposes. Problems arise in regard to accurate high speed attachment of the devices to such panels or work pieces. In the past a device has been rivet attached to a work piece by a method in which a hole is drilled in the work piece. A rivet is manually placed in the hole and manually retained in position in the work piece while an element or device is moved to a position to engage the work piece and so that the rivet extends through a portion of the device. Then the rivet is swaged to attach the device to the work piece. Thus, in the past rivet attachment of an element to a work piece has been substantially by manual operation or by attaching each rivet individually to a work piece and to a series of elements.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus which is capable of simultaneously drilling a plurality of holes in a work piece for receipt of rivets, simultaneously applying a metered quantity of a protective liquid or sealant liquid to the work piece adjacent each of the drilled holes, followed by simultaneously inserting rivets into all of the drilled holes, followed by automatically properly positioning an element in engagement with the work piece so that the rivets extend through the element, followed by simultaneously upsetting or swaging all of the rivets to attach the element to the work piece.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.